Chatroom with Titans
by writingXmusic
Summary: The Titans  orignal and East  decide the take to chat on MSN... what crazy random things could they talk about?  I suck at summaries   going up to T in further chapters


**A.N: Hey this is a chat with the Titans! :) and if you want to be part of the chat put your chat-name in the review! **

Sapphire-Star (my OC)

Diamond's2awesome4u (my bro's OC)

BoyWonder (You can all guess who that is... ROBIN)

Tamaranian_Silkie_Lover (STARFIRE)

Cy_Cy (Weird name but... CYBORG)

Veggie_Over_Here (BEAST-BOY)

I_Wear_A_Cloak (Our one and only... RAVEN)

Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed (It doesn't take a genius to figure out who this is {SPEEDY})

Bumbler_Bee (BUMBLE BEE)

EmbraceTheSEA (AQUALAD)

KittenCutie (The psycho with the name KITTEN)

KillerMoth (KILLER MOTH)

writingXmusic (ME!)

* * *

><p>TEEN TITANS! CHAT!<p>

**Sapphire-Star has signed in**

**Diamond's2awesome4u has signed in**

**BoyWonder has signed in**

**Tamaranian_Silkie_Lover has signed in**

**Cy_Cy has signed in**

**Veggie_Over_Here! has signed in**

**I_Wear_A_Cloak has signed in**

**Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed has signed in**

**Bumbler_Bee has signed in**

**EmbraceTheSEA has signed in**

Tamaranian_Silkie_Lover: Greetings friends :) I have learned the earthly ways of 'chatting'

Cy_Cy: Watsup to you too, Star ;)

BoyWonder: MY GIRL!

Cy_Cy: Don't get so jealous Romeo, I'm just saying 'hi' is that a crime? :P BoyWonder

Veggie_Over_Here!: Cyborg, dude what sort of name is Cy_Cy? :O

Sapphire-Star: Ok… so how are you guys feelin'?

Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed: Good for the most part :)

Bumbler_Bee: Speedy, really Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed? That's your name?

Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed: Jealous?

Bumbler_Bee: Of what?

Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed: That I thought of an awesome-er name than you did. By the way did you misspell yours?

Diamond's2awesome4u: STOP FIGHTING ABOUT YOUR CHAT NAMES! YOU MORONS!

EmbraceTheSEA: He's right… (I hate it when he's right…)

Diamond's2awesome4u: I heard your thoughts

EmbraceTheSEA: How? You don't have the ability to read minds? :-/

Diamond's2awesome4u: You typed them down in the chat… moron…

EmbraceTheSEA: NO!

Veggie_Over_Here: I AM YOUR FATHER ^says in darth-vader voice^

EmbraceTheSEA: **BIGGER** NO!

I_Wear_A_Cloak: Teens these days…

Tamaranian_Silkie_Lover: I am confused I_Wear_A_Cloak are you not a 'Teen' yourself?

I_Wear_A_Cloak: Of course, I am Star but some teens are more mature than… OTHERS.. and you know who I mean when I say that :P

Cy_Cy: That's a teen for ya! ;)

**KittenCutie has signed in**

**Jinx_to_you has signed in**

BoyWonder: Oh no…

Jinx_to_you: That's a great way of saying 'hi' BoyWonder :(

BoyWonder: No Jinx_to_you, I wasn't speaking to you I was talking about…

KittenCutie: ROBIEEE-POOOOO! OMG! I THOUGHT I WAS NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU EVA AGAIN! I MISSED MY CUTE ROBBIE-POO! :-*

BoyWonder: Uh… hi… erm… ~cough~… what's your… name again?

KittenCutie: ANYTHING you want :-* xx

BoyWonder: Ok then, hi you piece of #$%^&*&

Tamaranian_Silkie_Lover: Nice name, suits you KittenCutie ;)

KittenCutie: What a wonderful name for me from the BoyWonder AKA MY FIANCE!

BoyWonder: YOUR WHAT?

Tamaranian_Silkie_Lover: BoyWonder YOU ARE HER WHAT?

Cy_Cy: Okay… KittenCutie erm… you are THE most self-centered obnoxious brat EVER!

KittenCutie: And YOU make it sound like a bad thing ;)

Jinx_to_you: It is a bad thing!

Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed: Yeah um… can you please log out KittenCutie your services are most UN-welcomed here.

BoyWonder: ~gasp~ Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed your SERIOUS you just used the '.' :O

Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed: Damn dead serious

KittenCutie: Did you just SWEAR at ME?

Cy_Cy: Damn right he did ;)

KittenCutie: DID YOU JUST SWEAR AT ME TOO?

BoyWonder: #$%^*(*)#*(%%$%$~&%(# to you KittenCutie

KittenCutie: ROBBIE-POO! I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! :'( we used to be the 'it' couple! THE couple! YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE OVER! COMPLETELY OVER!

KittenCutie: At least my DAD doesn't swear at me :)

**KillerMoth has signed in**

KillerMoth: Your damn wrong %^#&)(!

**KillerMoth has signed out**

KittenCutie: I AM OUT OF HERE! :'( ~sob~

**KittenCutie has signed out**

Sapphire-Star: Guys we got to go and now!

**Sapphire-Star has signed out**

BoyWonder: Who died and made her the new leader?

**BoyWonder has signed out**

**Diamond's2awesome4u has signed out**

**EmbraceTheSEA has signed out**

**Bumbler_Bee has signed out**

**Cy_Cy has signed out**

**Speed_Speed_Speedie_Speed has signed out**

**Veggie_Over_Here has signed out **

**Tamaranian_Silkie_Lover has signed out**

**Jinx_to_you has signed out**

**I_Wear_A_Cloak has signed out**

* * *

><p>That's it for this chat, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I feel like making another chapter, so I came up with the idea where I'll let you choose what the Titans should talk about next!<p>

ChatNo.1: Random Things

ChatNo.2: I dunno yet.. so I'll let you guys decide ;)

Press on the button that says REVIEW! and if you review you get a free GIANT GUMMY BEAR ;)

**KillerMoth has signed in**

KillerMoth: Or else I'll release my MOTHS on you!

**KittenCutie has signed in**

KittenCutie: DADDYYYYY ROBIN-POO BROKE UP WITH ME! HOW COULD HE?

KillerMoth: Uh oh...

**KillerMoth has changed his status to AWAY**

**writingXmusic has signed in**

writingXmusic: well... SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) xx

**writingXmusic has signed out**

KittenCutie: I'M LEAVING!

**KittenCutie has signed out and is pissed... **


End file.
